


lucky we're in love in every way

by tomhiddleughh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), they are very in love, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhiddleughh/pseuds/tomhiddleughh
Summary: “Lance, I really want you to eat me out,” Keith says, digging his teeth against his bottom lip. Lance sputters when he realizes what Keith said, pressing his forehead against Keith’s rib cage. “You can’t just- say that. Jesus,” Lance groans as Keith laughs breathlessly as he keeps carding Lance’s hair. Lance stares at him, smile fading away slowly. His eyes look so bright. He’s looking at Keith like he looks at the stars in the castle’s observatory, in quiet adoration, longing for adventure, for home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since I wrote One Direction/Reader fic back in 2013. Wish me luck
> 
> Important Notes:
> 
> This fic does have trans keith and I describe his genitals with words that have a traditionally "female" connotation, so keep that in mind if you are bothered by that. Also, I am not trans, so if there's something wrong or iffy about this fic, please, please tell me.
> 
> This fic is set about a year and a half after Season 1 so Lance and Keith are both 18 and consenting adults.
> 
> I think that's it for now. Enjoy!

"Can I eat you out?" Lance asks, looking at him, hair messy from Keith's hands and lips pink and wet from Keith’s kiss. They've been kissing for what feels like hours and Keith's stuck in between  _ this this this _ and  _ more more more _ . He sits up a little and Lance follows his lead, sitting back on his haunches.

  
  
"Um, I've never really, no one has ever-," Keith trails off and Lance looks at him expectantly. Keith can feel his face warm and knows his face is a blotchy red. Lance shoots a shit-eating grin at him and if Keith wasn't so stupidly in love with him, he might've punched him. Instead, he glares at him. "You know what I mean."

  
  
Lance laughs a little and his smile turns a little unsure. "Well, it'll be new for the both of us." He looks at him like he's expecting Keith to be disappointed at his lack of experience, which is ridiculous. He pulls Lance on top of him, and kisses him slow and wet, until Lance melts against him, moaning low and sweet against Keith’s mouth.

 

“Sure,” he murmurs against Lance’s lips. Lance’s brows furrow in confusion for a second before he realizes what Keith. He smiles brilliantly at him and Keith is pathetically  _ weak _ for this boy.. Lance places a kiss on his lips and nuzzles the juncture of his jaw for a moment before biting down at the spot right below his ear and laving his tongue over the spot.

 

Keith gasps and turns his head to the side, exposing more of his neck.  He feels Lance’s grin against his neck, and he huffs a little because it's unfair how he seems to knows what to do, how to make him dizzy with want. Lance litters bruises on his neck, slow, taking his time, driving Keith crazy. Keith keeps squirming, trying to get Lance to get on with it, but Lance goes even slower, mouthing at his collarbone with sharp little nips that make heat flare low in his stomach. He keeps trailing Keith’s sides with his hands, and Keith rolls his hips, trying to get his hands where he needs them.

 

Lance’s sucking a bruise right on the edge of his sports bra when Keith whines. “Lance-please, come on- get on with it.”  Lance looks at him, mischievous. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you wanted to,” Lance said, cocky smile playing on his lips but Keith understands what he meant, It's okay if you don’t want to. Keith cards his hand through Lance’s hair. Two can play at that game.

 

“Lance, I  _ really _ want you to eat me out,” Keith says, digging his teeth against his bottom lip. Lance sputters when he realizes what Keith said, pressing his forehead against Keith’s rib cage.

 

“You can’t just-  _ say _ that. _ Jesus _ ,” Lance groans as Keith laughs breathlessly as he keeps carding Lance’s hair. Lance stares at him, smile fading away slowly. His eyes look so bright. He’s looking at Keith like he looks at the stars in the castle’s observatory, in quiet adoration, longing for adventure, for home. His lips quirk up into a little half-smile, so fond that Keith can’t help but mirror his expression. Lance slides down and leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach. He thumbs the edge of Keith’s underwear, looking up at Keith. Keith rolls his hips impatiently, causing Lance to chuckle softly.

 

Lance takes off Keith’s underwear, slipping it off his legs. He places a kiss on Keith’s knee and slides his lips upwards towards Keith’s, stopping occasionally to bite and suck, every press of his lips leaving Keith shivering in anticipation, his muscles quivering. 

 

Lance bites harshly at the crease of Keith’s inner thigh and Keith whines high in his throat. Lance keeps sucking the skin of his inner thighs and Keith knows he’ll have bruises that he’ll feel for days. He groans at the thought. He’s so wet and Lance has barely touched him.

 

“Lance, please,” he pants, hitching his hips up and arching his back. Keith feels almost delirious with desire. He wants Lance’s mouth on him, his fingers in him and Lance is so close to where he wants him, if he would just-

 

Lance presses a kiss to his clit, feather-light and not enough. “Tell if you don’t like something,” Lance murmurs, looking into his eyes. Keith is simultaneously endeared and ridiculously turned on because he can feel Lance’s breath on his clit, and the only thing Keith can think of is how Lance’s tongue would feel on his clit. He nods frantically, spreading his thighs a little wider. 

 

Lance circles his clit with his tongue, one, two, three times and Keith moans shakily, lost to sensation. Lance laps at him lazily, taking his time. Keith closes his eyes and fists the bed sheets, scrambling for purchase. He’s rolling his hips constantly now, trying to get more. He can feel Lance’s gaze on him, hot and heavy, trying to figure out what Keith likes best. He revels in Lance’s attention, arching his back and biting his lip.

 

Keith feels hot, fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He’s gasps for air and he feels like he’s drowning in the barrage of new sensations, in the feel of Lance’s lips around his clit, in Lance’s hands holding his hips down, in Lance’s quiet moans vibrating and sparking through him. 

 

He settles his hands in Lance’s hair, trying not to grip too hard. He pushes him closer and Lance teases his tongue around his clit and Keith has his eyes closed, but he knows Lance is smirking at him. He sobs, he’s so close. “ Lance, please-  _ ah _ \- your fingers, I-  _ fuck _ \- I need them.” 

 

Lance slips a finger inside and crooks it upward, against his sweet spot and Keith  _ keens _ , his thighs shaking.

 

“Lance, please- just a little-  _ oh _ \- just a little bit more,” Keith pants, his voice wrecked. Lance slips another finger inside. The stretch is delicious. He can feel Lance suck harder and Keith grinds against his face and sobs, chasing the pleasure.

 

He can feel his orgasm rushing through him, like a wildfire, making his body burn euphorically, almost too much. His thighs tense around Lance’s face and his vision whites out for a few moments. 

 

Lance keeps lapping at his clit gently, drawing out his orgasm, making Keith shiver until he’s twitching and sensitive. He kisses the inside of his thigh and looks up at Keith, lips and chin wet with Keith’s slick. Keith flushes red at the realization, caught in between feeling a little turned on and a lot embarrassed. 

 

“Lance, let me,” he trails off, gesturing vaguely, hoping Lance understands what he means. Lance seems to get it and smiles a little, sheepishly.

 

“I kinda came already,” He stutters, resolutely not looking at Keith’s eyes. Keith stares intently at him, surprised. 

 

“You’re just- really hot when you come, okay?” Lance rambles and Keith snorts and giggles a little at Lance’s flustered expression.

 

“Romantic,” he deadpans or at least tries to because he knows he’s smiling. Lance sputters a little and nips at his thigh in response. Keith keeps carding his hand through Lance hair, enjoying the feeling of his short locks through his fingers. 

 

“You gonna come up anytime soon?” Keith teases, arching his eyebrows. Lance pretends to think for a while, humming.

 

“Hmm, you know what? I think I’m gonna stay here,” Lance teases, dark blue eyes impossibly fond. Keith is breathless for a moment, watching Lance, watching his  _ boyfriend _ and Keith falls a little more in love, like he isn’t hopelessly in love already. He cups Lance’s face and Lance leans into it, closing his eyes. He turns his head and kisses his palm and Keith’s heart thrums with  _ I love you I love you I love you. _

 

“I love you.”

 

Lance looks at him, shocked for a few moments and he is suddenly a flurry of movement, sliding up Keith’s body and kissing the life out of him, slowly, tenderly. He breaks off and beams at Keith, eyes lit up like stars.

 

“I love you too,” he says, voice soft and warm. Keith laughs happily and kisses him again and again until they’re both giggling, happy and in love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wish, please leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
